The New Arrival
by FloorTile
Summary: What could have caused him to turn into this beast, this giant. This.. this… Titan. He couldn't believe it, he was a titan. A literal naked giant with an emo haircut. And he didn't even look like a normal one. He was freak even amongst the freaks. 'Why me' -Titan OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **What could have caused him to turn into this beast, this giant. This.. this… _Titan._

He couldn't believe it, he was a titan. A literal naked giant with an emo haircut. And he didn't even look like a normal one. He was freak even amongst the freaks.

_'Why me?!' _-Titan OC.

**AN: So I've seen a couple of these titan OCs with knowledge from the Attack on Titan show itself and I just had to do one myself. As a side note, I am up to date with the manga but I'll try not to go beyond the latest episode of the Anime so MAJOR SPOILERS. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Thundering footsteps shake the earth as a giant walks by the forest of giant trees. Near by, the forest's new occupant laid underneath the shadows of the big trees. The feeling of grass under him instead of the usual bed sheets startles him awake. Hazel eyes open to the sight of light filtering through many leaves. He didn't remember falling asleep outside. Who the hell would do that? No one that's who, and especially not him. Then how did he get out here? Was he being pranked? No, he didn't have nearly enough friends for that to be a possibility. But before he could think about it any further he turned his head to the side to catch the sight of something else you wouldn't see on a normal monday morning. Was that a deer?

'_What the hell-'_

But it's _**tiny**_. Confused, he reached out to touch said deer and stop midway to the sight of a mal-formed hand. Smooth white surface was poking out of the knuckles and some parts of the hand. He tried to get away from the thing only for it to follow him. He realized the hand followed all his mental commands, including the twitch of his fingers. It was _his._

With further inspection he realized he's completely nude. The feeling of cold wind against his bare skin made him want to cover himself, only to realize there was nothing _to _cover.

'_What- the- HELL?!'_

It was all gone! Privates, nips, hair, everything. If that wasn't enough, what happened to their hands spread to the rest of their body. Bones poked out from the skin where it normally would be close _to_ the skin. Like knuckles, elbows, knees, ribs, and spine. At least he could appreciate the muscles, his thin tall body was never this built in his life. This body wasn't his, couldn't be his. In a rush to get to his feet he stumbled, making the ground shake in a way it normally wouldn't have. He reached up with his mal-formed hands to check his face, only to feel smooth surface along his jawline and uneven bumps where his lips where supposed to be. Were those his teeth?!

'_Oh god, this all has to be some form of crazy dream.'_

But it all felt so _real_. He looked around in search for any sign of treachery. Hidden cameras, people, or heck even a landmark to tell him where in the world he could possibly be. Just a few hours ago he was laying in bed already dreading his early monday morning walk to school, he should probably not have watched all that anime. Just one more episode he told himself before he realized he stayed up till 3 am. But now he was here, alone, in the middle of a goddamn _forest. _Straining his hearing, he was able to finally pick up the sound of rushing water, a river. The odd giant turned towards the sound to head to the conveniently placed river, loud thuds following his every step.

A short jog over and he made it to a small clearing with a river and few animals. As the animals scurry away he kneels on the river's edge, shaking up the water. Waiting for the water to clear up, Owen peered down at his reflection and almost leap away at the sight. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears as panic starts to set in.

Pass his now shaggy, black, shoulder-length hair, he sees the face of what he could only describe as a monster. More bone can be seen across his jawline and cheekbones, making the bottom half of his face seem like a skull. It wasn't the worst part either, his _teeth_. The big inhuman teeth interlocked with each other perfectly. If that wasn't horrifying enough, skin on the left side of his face slowly stripped away to just muscle and eventually bone. As if half of his face was just ripped away leaving his eye attached to his face with only strips of muscle. How had he not felt it before?! Oh god- he was going to be sick. Could he even get sick anymore?

Owen lifted his shaking hands, grabbing a handful of hair as he clutched his head. A strangled moan escaped his throat as he tried to voice his thoughts, making him pause. He attempted to form words again, only making a series of grunts and growls. His whole body trembled as his eyes blurred with tears. His _hazel _eyes, at least those remained the same. Another long groan left Owen as he cried into the river.

He glanced at his reflection again, only to look away quickly not wanting to stare at himself more than he had to. This just didn't make sense, none of this made _any_ sense. What could have caused him to turn into this beast, this giant. This.. this…

_Titan._

That's when Owen hastily stood up to look around him. To _really_ look around him. He knew he'd seen these trees before. Not in real life, no way he'd ever seen trees this big in his life.

_'The forest of giant trees!'_

But that wasn't possible, there was no way. This forest, he'd seen it in an anime. But, no. That couldn't be it, it was impossible. He stared down at his hands. It was just an anime wasn't it? There's no way it could be real yet, here he was. Owen then brought his fingertips up to his wrist and scratched at his tan skin, making a cut. He winced slightly, yep he can definitely feel the pain. Not a dream then. And just as he thought it would, steam poured from the wound and instantly closed up.

He couldn't believe it, he was a titan. A literal naked giant with an emo haircut. And he didn't even look like a normal one. He was freak even amongst the freaks. Just his rotten luck. Owen glanced at his reflection in the river one more time. At least a part of his face looked normal, before the skin melts into bone. And his eyes vibrant as ever, with a glint of gold against the sun's rays. Who was he kidding? He could barely feel his face at all, a constant reminder of his current condition.

He forced himself to turn away from his intimidating reflection to look at anything else. He turned his head up to see if he could spot the top of the trees. Owen, couldn't help but stare. They were _huge, _even for him and he was, what? 15 meters tall? Compared to all those animals, it seemed that way.

_'In the famous words of Levi, take a look at all these big ass trees'_

Owen mused to himself for a little while. Then a startling thought came to him. What now? Now that the shock has worn off, all the depressing thoughts popped up. He has no idea how he got here and he had no idea how to get back home.

_'Home'_

Just thinking about it made him want to break down all over again. Out of all the animes in the world this one was by far on top of the list of animes he wouldn't want to get stuck in. There was no magic. The technology here was equal to ones in the dark ages. There was no way he was going to figure out how to get back home through any of those means, he was stuck. And to make matters worse, he wasn't even human.

_'Why me?!'_

Owen sat against a tree and brought his knees up to his face to hug them as if he was 5 again. His freakish, boney knees and his jaws of death. The hiccup sound that came from the giant was pathetic. Wallowing in self despair sounded good right about now. Yup. So that's what he did, for a good 20 minutes. Another deer bounced by getting Owen's attention. He glanced over at the tiny thing, looking at it as it stared at him with similar curiosity.

_'I think I'm more scared of myself than you are of me.' _Owen mused as he continued to stare at the small animal. In the background he could hear birds chirping throughout the forest. It was quite relaxing, and Owen found himself a lot more clear headed. As he focused on his eyesight, he could barely feel the slight shifting of his right eye. He can't exactly blink there anymore, wouldn't it have dried up by now? Probably something to do with super healing, he was too mentally exhausted to really contemplate it. As he stopped the urge to poke it, he heard a set of heavy footsteps off into the distance, not _too _far away, and he was brought back to reality.

_'Must be a titan.'_

The thought of the man-eating creatures send a shiver down his spine. Owen knew he himself was a titan and he was already terrified of that. That's when he started to really think about the technicalities of his situation.

_'When in the timeline am I? Hopefully no too early, or else I'd have to wait years for anything to happen. And where the hell am I? Is there more than one forest of giant trees? What about this new body, am I a shifter? Maybe I should check?'_

Nope, bad idea. If he were to switch here he wouldn't know how to turn back, or he might not have enough energy. What if a titan eats him while he's vulnerable? Not a good idea.

_'There is another way to check…' _He thought as he glanced over the direction the footsteps were coming from. _'Titans only eat humans and shifters right?' _The only time he'd seen otherwise was when a coordinate was involved.

So, with newfound resolve Owen stood up from his fatal position and turned towards the direction of the titan. He couldn't just sit here wallowing in self-pity forever, even though his situation seemed kinda hopeless. Something must have brought him here for a reason. As scary as his new body may seem, he could feel the pure power in just his long strides. He could help the people in the walls, all those people that died. And even if he wasn't sent here for any particular reason, as scary as that sounds, he's still here, and he will make the best of it. Maybe, just maybe, if he completes this mission, he'll be sent back home.

Hoping against all hope that whatever deity had brought him here will bring him back home was definitely better than nothing. Only thinking about it will make him depressed again. So he continued on planning in his head how he was going to accomplish this self appointed mission, helping the people of the walls.

In no time, Owen made it to the edge of the forest and slowed down. Walking out of the seemingly peaceful place with all the cute animals was a lot harder than he first thought it would be. Goodbye peace and quiet. He bid farewell as he turned away from it, and face the great plains. In the distance he spotted what he was looking for, and the last bit of proof he needed to prove he was really in the anime he thought he was in. Owen did a small jog to approach the other titan, preparing himself mentally and physically for the encounter.

_'It's okay, it's just a dumb titan. Even if it did attack me, this titan body seems to be way more powerful. I could beat it no problem.' _He attempted to reassure himself as he got close enough to see it in detail. Nothing too special about, brown short hair and a bit chubby. Walking at a normal walking pace for a titan. It reached a bit below his shoulder height so, about 10 meters? Damn, he was bad with measurements, he didn't even know how tall he himself is. He'll have to compare himself to Eren's titan or get an accurate measurement from someone else.

The titan didn't seem to acknowledge Owen's presence. It was almost like he didn't notice he was even there. Owen went around to the titan's front where he could see it's lifeless eyes and wide smile. Creepy. But even in its line of sight, it didn't seem bothered by Owen at all. He tried waving his hand in front of his face but still nothing. So, that was that. He was just a pure titan. Not even with his freaky looks did he get a reaction from the dumb creatures. This must mean he wasn't a shifter.

Owen stared down at the ground for a bit. From now on he must plan everything under the assumption he wouldn't be able to turn human. He wouldn't be able to eat or talk. Could you even count what titans did at night sleeping? Damn, this sucks. At least the titans won't be a problem to him. If they won't attack him, that would be a huge advantage. Owen would technically be safer outside the walls than in them. He looked up at the titan again coming to a decision.

_'If I'm going to help anybody, I'm going to have to kill them. Lots of them. Even if they used to be human, they're not anymore. So far from what I can remember, no cure has been found for the titans except for eating a shifter. It would be a mercy to kill them.' _

It was a hard decision, not like he really had a choice in the first place. So Owen walked up to the titan one more time and got ready. He'll have to practice if he was going to help kill these things effectively without hurting himself or others. With that in mind, Owen pulls back his fist and gets ready to throw a punch at it's head. He was focused on putting some power but not too much, he may regenerate but he still doesn't want his arm to explode thank you very much. Before his fist hit its target, Owen noticed a shift in his very bones. The impact he had on the titan was a lot stronger than he thought it would be, leaving gory mess of flesh and chunks of bones. Owen pulled his arm back to himself to attempt to pull out the little bits of flesh that for some reason stuck. Ew.

Turning his hand, he saw the bone in his knuckles had extended making sharp knuckle-busters with bits of flesh and blood on them. In just a moment of still silence, the bone slowly retracted back into its normal shape. Huh, that was new. Could he do that at will?

Owen noticed, even with its head blown off the Titan was struggling to get up again. With one swift stomp to the nape, it stopped moving. He pulled his foot away from the carcass as it started to dissolve away in thick clouds of steam. His first kill. Too painfully easy, it kinda scared him a bit. What if he accidentally killed someone? With just a twitch of his fingers he could squish someone so easily, like he did to ants when he was just a child.

_'Maybe I should practice picking up small things, just in case. I may need to pick up people in the future.' _People would be the size of his palm. Just the thought of it was crazy to Owen. Come to think of it, since he looked so freaky they might try to kill him on the spot. Thinking about that, he reached up to his weak spot. The nape of his neck never felt so sensitive in his life. He just had this urge to cover it up and protect it.

With that in mind, Owen noticed while rubbing his nape he felt the shift in his bones again, near his spine. Some bones emerged from the sides of his nape, moved to interlock with each other and cover it up completely. He reached up to feel the area again and took note of the sturdy surface protecting his weak spot. Great, now he wasn't completely at the mercy of murderous intent. Even though they could slowly chip away at the bone with the blades, he can probably regenerate. Definitely not as powerful as Titan crystal or armour, but he can definitely hold his own, maybe.

Speaking of murderous intent, he should probably start heading towards the walls and figure out where and when the hell he is. But, which way? Owen looked around for any signs of the walls anywhere on the horizon. He must be very far away, just his rotten luck again fantastic. It was plains, the occasional trees, and titans as far as the eye can see. With a bit of thinking, he noticed most of the titans where headed the same general direction. Definitely not moving with purpose and vigor but he could tell which direction he should probably start running. So in that general direction he started jogging, only to slowly slip into a sprint. With each bombing step, he raced by many titans moving at a snail's pace compared to him.

The wind felt amazing against his bare skin, making him feel alive. He's never moved this fast in his life, and he wasn't even feeling any signs of fatigue. A few titans in a small cluster were in his way, and not wanting to change direction Owen faced them head on. From right above his elbows he tried to feel that familiar shift. A bone emerged from both arms and curved back sharply creating blades. He lined up his arms to be at the nape height of the two titans in front of him, and ran in between the two slashing away their napes at the same time, killing them instantly. He could hear both titan corpses hit the ground behind him as he kept sprinting, not affecting his pace. _'That was so badass'_

Now that he's experienced how to use his abilities, it seemed to come fairly naturally. Owen finally felt some confidence in himself for figuring it out so fast all on his own. But when he thought about if for a bit he realized his skills were probably absolutely _nothing_ compared to the skill of the titan shifters. They all had military training and a lot of experience in hand to hand combat. What did he have? Oh that's right, nothing. He should have taken those karate classes when they were offered to him. He was just an introverted nerd with way too much time on his hands, only to waste it in obviously beneficial activities. Like video games and anime. Clearly, what else was he supposed to do with his time.

_'If I even so much as look at any of them, I'll get my ass handed to me on a silver platter with a side dish of humiliation.'_

In his head, he wrote in bold letters, **Do Not Engage Titan Shifters, **along with all the other mental notes he was making on what he remembered from the series. So far, Owen knew his most powerful tool. His future knowledge. If he did anything to mess with really important events, he would lose that advantage. Owen knows he'll have to change something eventually, but it has to be at the right time. He _cannot _by any means engage the shifters on his own, he'll have to gain the trust of the scouts before he can do anything major. And he has a pretty good idea when he could pull that off, but it'll still depend on when in the timeline he is so, gotta figure that out first.

A little off the direction he was currently headed, Owen saw some houses near some more huge trees. Thankfully those particular trees were not in his path, or else he'd get lost if he had to go through a forest. Out of pure curiosity, he did a turn and headed towards the village. Once he was close enough all he could think was, those are some small ass houses. Being so huge was still extremely disorienting when comparing himself to something that's always been bigger than him. They where like some extremely realistic dollhouses, he was kinda expecting to see some little plastic toys too.

Owen knelt next to one of the houses that had a hole in its side to look in. Inside were predictably, a lot of normal furniture that was overturned and a lot of rubble. Oh and not to mention all the blood. Poor dudes, they didn't deserve this. Looking at the tiny chair, Owen had an idea. Maybe he could train to pick up small things, starting with inanimate objects, of course. So he then hovered his hand over the furniture and attempted to close his fingers around the chair. His fingers were of course too painfully thick to be able to pick up the chair effectively, and it crumpled under the pressure. _'Damn, this is gonna be harder than I thought.'_

After two more attempts with the other chairs going a little bit better, he was determined to get this last one. The faith of this piece of furniture hangs in the balance! Once more, with utmost concentration Owen attempts to pick up the chair. This time, the bone at the tips of his fingers became thinner which helped him successfully lift up the chair between his thumb and pointer. _'Success!'_

He then gently placed the chair on the palm of his hand and held it there. Owen tried to once again lift the chair and put it back in it's rightful place. Overall it was pretty successful training for his strength control. He could even pick up a couple other things around the house. As his shadow passed over the house, he noticed the sun setting in the opposite direction of where he was headed. He should probably find a place to settle down for a bit. As much as he wanted to continue, he could just feel the fatigue starting to set in. He normally never got this tired just from seeing the sunset. Not like he's about to drop dead asleep or anything, but Owen didn't want to risk it. What if he has to conserve his energy? He could probably see how long he could hold out in the dark, but that seemed like a quest for another time.

On his way to the trees he could spot a couple titans off in the distance start to fall asleep right were they stood. At least he didn't feel _that _tired, he could probably stay awake for a while. Or maybe that's just his sleep deprived brain speaking. Damn, he felt so useless when he didn't have all the facts. He'll definitely experiment on his nighttime durability later, it could be very dangerous to be left completely helpless at night. Owen finally laid down on his back next to some of the trees and let himself relax. He felt like, tomorrow was going to be a very painfully long day. And with one last look at the darkening sky, he slept.

* * *

**I'm very much aware that I'm not the first one to come up with the idea of the bone titan, so consider this my version of it. I didn't want to do anything that was too painfully different to the normal stuff on the show, like the powers of invisibility or something like that. So I chose something that seemed a bit more natural, a deformed titan with some protruding bones doesn't seem too alien. I also didn't want to give Owen bright neon hair or something like that (no offence to anyone who has a titan OC like that) but it just seems way too out of place. I'm aware that this chapter seems very rushed, it is inevitable. I tried my best but I just have close to zero experience with creative writing, I just read lost of fanfiction. I'll try to update monthly for those who actually care. Heavy emphasis on "Try", so don't hold it against me if it takes a bit longer. **

**Please review if you'd like, it'll make my day 10 times better just to hear any thoughts on the story. Even if it's just criticism. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a quick note before you start reading. Sorry for the delay! Life happened and BAM procrastination! Also, GUESTS! Please feel free to get a fanfiction account! It's just that I can't reply to your wonderful reviews if you leave one as a guest. Which is really frustrating. It's free too,so don't be afraid to do so! And thanks to all who reviewed, enjoy!**

* * *

Sunshine filtered through many leaves as hazel eyes open once again to a familiar scenery. _'Not again' _So it all wasn't just one big dream like he was hoping, great. Owen sat up from his sleeping position and took a look around at the lush greenery around him. It seemed the sun woke him up as soon as the light touched him. The sun was rising, the birds were chirping, and Owen has never seen so much _nature_ in his life. _'Why couldn't it have all been some weird dream I somehow cooked up in the early hours of the morning? Of course not, why would it. I've never had vivid dreams before anyways. I don't even know why I got my hopes up.' _Owen did the closest thing to a sigh by exhaling a bunch of steam from a gap in between his teeth.

After sitting around for a while, he finally stood up and took a look around one more time. _'At least this place has one thing going for it.' _Owen picked up a small noise from behind him. He crouched down near some bushes and behind them he spotted some bright orange. A family of foxes were coming out of their little nest in the side of the tree Owen was sleeping on. _'Cute!' _He's never seen foxes before, and they were more beautiful in real life than in any picture he's ever seen of them. The forest was so full of life here, and Owen felt like these were going to be some of the only peaceful moments he was going to ever get in this world.

After watching the tiny creatures scurry away, Owen stood straight again and made his way out of the forest. As he went over to the village, a large yawn escaped him._'Weird, I didn't think titans could yawn.' _Just a small detail like that made him feel just a tiny bit more human. Once he made it to the village, he tried to orient himself again. He saw a few titans heading the same direction as yesterday and picked up where he left off. Once more, Owen was sprinting through the plains.

After a while he passed by many titans, trees, and more trees. He's been sprinting nonstop for a while, was he going the wrong way? Looking up at the sun, he took note of where he was headed, and it looked like it was north. Well, that was good at least. If he was heading north, then that means he'll run into one of the southern cities, either Shingashina or Trost, depending on where he landed himself in the timeline. What? Yes he memorized most of the map of the walls, what of it? He liked to be well oriented when watching a series thank you very much.

_'God, I'm such a fanboy.' _That's when Owen realized all that useless knowledge will come in very handy now. What luck, his weebness is actually useful for once. Who would've thought? He was going to make his sister eat her words when he gets back! ... Whenever he does go back, if he's even going back at all. _'Great, now I'm depressed again.' _

After much more sprinting and seeing no change in scenery, Owen started to doubt himself. And that leads to more thinking, which meant more depressing thoughts. And his thoughts were plagued with boredom, so just like every other time he was bored, he started to fidget. He looked down at some exposed bones and tried to recall that familiar sensation. In seconds, the smooth surface extended into a long staff that disconnected from his body with ease. The gap left behind by the missing bone was covered by skin and muscle once again with no exposed bones this time, huh. Owen looked down at the staff, well, it could hardly be called a staff. It wasn't exactly smooth or straight but who cares? It's still pretty cool. So he began making more simple shapes and items from his arms to the point where he had a handful of different things. None of them were perfect, but it was a start. At this point, his arms actually looked close to normal when there wasn't bones sticking out of random places. '_Interesting' _By now most of the items he'd made started to disintegrate.

Owen will have to practice more at a later date.

While thinking up different ways to use his newfound power, he finally spotted something in the horizon. It had to be the walls, finally! He picked up speed and pushed himself to sprint faster. Halfway there, he could see a big gathering of titans, more than he ever saw on his way here. They were all bunched up near what Owen assumed to be the broken gate. Now that he was closer, his sensitive nose could pick up a strong metallic smell. Fresh blood.

Owen slowed to a stop near the large gathering, taking it all in. That smell, it was too strong, even from out here. The best way he could describe it was, distracting. Not necessarily bad, which raised some red flags in his head. He couldn't even imagine how bad it will be inside. Curse his new nose! Is this how Mike feels? He shook his head to clear his thoughts. '_Focus, you can't get distracted now there is a crisis going on in there!' _Looking up at the sky, according to the time of day, this must be Trost. Owen could remember clear as day, the iconic scene of the first episode. When the colossal titan peeked his head over the wall for the first time, all the oranges and yellows in the sky. The sun was setting when Shingashina was destroyed, and it was midday right now. Owen patted himself on the back for figuring it out so quickly.

Alright, this was it. He was finally inserting himself into this story and changing things, hopefully for the better. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest as he made his way through the broken gate. All the titans ignored him, thankfully they won't be a problem for him. He wouldn't have been able to get through that many otherwise. Shoving his way through many foul smelling bodies he finally made it in.

* * *

On the other side there was, as expected, chaos. The smell hit him like a train and almost made him stumble. His mind fogged up for a moment making him forget what he was doing. _'What? There's so many, so many. Pray. No wait…'_ He furiously shook his head to make the fog go away. Once he was re-oriented Owen could pick up the sound of terrified screams in the distance. The smell was suffocating to say the least, made him want to cover his nose. Maybe he should. After all, he didn't expect getting sick from the smell. That's what happened right? He got sick just now. Though, it's not like it even smelled bad. Quite the opposite, it actually smelled pretty goo- … oh God. _'I'm not going to start craving human flesh am I?! It makes sense I'm a titan. But, I'm in full control. I would never. No way. It was only for a second.' _As disturbing as it may be, he was focused now that the smell of blood can't surprise him anymore. He'll figure it out as he goes along and hopefully everything will turn out alright.

That's when Owen realized, thinking it was much easier than doing it. Where was he supposed to go?! How far into the invasion was he? _'Ok, calm down. First, to get my bearings and think of landmarks from the show. There was the tower that an abnormal crashed into when it ate Thomas. Maybe, I can save that entire squad of trainees.' _But he remembered, Thomas dying was what set off a whole series of events. It's what drove Eren to transform for the first time. If he were to mess with that specific event, it would completely ruin the one tool he has at his disposal. His knowledge of the future. Who knows what would have happened if Eren didn't transform during the Trost invasion. Who was going to plug up the broken gate if not Eren? Him? No way! He would need help, and he hasn't gained the trust of anyone yet. Not to mention the fact that the main reason the shifters didn't continue their assault on the walls was because of the appearance of Eren himself.

Things have gotten a lot more complicated than Owen would have liked. Would Thomas have to be sacrificed? It was for the greater good right? But, if he couldn't save someone like Thomas, then he shouldn't even be here in the first place! _'Damn it all, I'm no leader nor decision maker! That's why I always leave that up to the people who actually know what the hell they're doing. What the hell am I even doing here? I don't belong in a position like this.' _He knew this wasn't the time for an existential crisis but, for real. What the actual fuck was he going to to?

That's when Owen noticed that during his musings, he spaced out while walking. People always told him he was a daydreamer, walking around too deep in his thoughts. Might as well look around for something useful so he can finally formulate some half assed plan. Not wanting to get lost in the maze of houses, Owen decided to just circle around near the wall for a bit to see if he could spot anything over the sea of buildings before diving in. Or maybe he was in denial and didn't want to dive into this whole mess and accidentally step on some corpses. You know, the usual worries of a completely sane person.

The sound of screaming caught him off guard for a second, it was close by. He looked around trying to find out where it originated from. Owen finally forced himself to go into the city and walk wide path in between the larger buildings. Just moments later he spotted a smaller variety of titan to the right of the path, struggling with _something. _Who was he kidding? There was definitely people still in that house._ 'What the hell were they still doing there? Did they not get the memo?'_ Most civilians must have made it at least halfway to the gates or the boats since he hasn't spotted any nearby. Plus the titans where still slowly making their way into the city. So he figured it must still be near the beginning of the invasion, but they should have made it out of this area by now.

He finally turned to the smaller path in between houses and shimmied his way through, not wanting to be the cause of more property damage. The small titan paid him no mind as he made his way to it. It had it's arm stuck in a hole on the wall it must have made it itself in an attempt at capturing the poor civilians. The screams grew louder at every movement the titan made as it tried to blindly grab at one of them. Owen thought that was enough of that and made it his job the dispose of threat. He grabbed the titan by the neck, which was thick enough for Owen to wrap his whole hand around it, and pulled the titan away from the house with, thankfully, nothing in its grasp. He heard some sounds of confusion come from inside, but he paid them no mind just yet. In one swift movement, he crushed its whole neck including the nape and watched as it dropped dead like a puppet with its strings cut. The head rolled off, as it didn't have any neck to support it, the body following close behind as Owen let go of it.

Ew, he didn't mean for it too be that gory, he just wanted to get the job done. He absentmindedly rubbed his bloody hand against his thigh before remembering, oh yea, he has no pants. Well, it'll disintegrate soon anyways. Owen turned to look at the house again and spotted some small, terrified eyes peek from the hole in the wall. They must have seen some of the gory bits, whoops. He made a move to get closer the the house and saw them snap out of whatever trance they were in and start to panic again. He picked up a bit of the rambling that was going on in there, though it was mostly gibberish from this far up.

There was some more frantic yelling as he crouched down. Owen had to lie down on his stomach to be at eye level with the windows. From inside, the small family of tree could see a huge golden eye peek through the window and look straight at them. Owen could finally see what the problem was, the man was trapped under a large wooden beam. It was a miracle the house wasn't crumbling. His wife was desperately trying to pull him out from under, her hands bloody from the attempts. She was looking in between him and her husband and tried to pull harder. And finally, right at her side was a little girl, about 9 years old crying her eyes out, also trying to help her dad. These poor guys, they didn't deserve this. This is the type of stuff he figured was happening in the anime, but they never get shown. It was proof that these people were very much real and in desperate need of help.

So, Owen poked his hand through the hole with while looking through the window to help guide it. The family cried harder and huddled closer to each other, thinking they were meeting their demise. Owen carefully maneuvered his hand over the family as to not hurt them on accident. He hovered his hand over the large beam holding the man in place and slowly brought it down as the tip of his white fingers thinned to be more accurate. _'Carefully now, carefully. Concentrate.' _He repeated to himself as he finally closed his fingers around the beam and slowly lifted it. Success! Owen tilted his head a bit to try and get a better look at the man, and tried his best not to drop the beam on him again. He saw the look of bafflement on the man's face as he felt the weight come off him. _'Hopefully he's not too hurt to move.' _He kept staring at the family waiting for them to do something. The wife finally came out of her huddled state and stared at her husband in disbelief as he attempted to crawl out of the rubble. She finally scrambled to help him out.

In the meantime the little girl looked in wonder as the beam hovered steadily over her father and looked at the large hand supporting it. She trailed the hand to the arm and out the whole in the wall, then turned her tear streaked face towards the window were the large eye was. Big hazel iris turns to look directly at her and slowly blink. She couldn't help but to stare at it for a bit, she's never seen eyes so close before. Except when she would stick her face close to her parents and look directly into their happy brown eyes. But that was nothing compared to how detailed the one right outside her window looked, it was so pretty! She finally managed to break eye contact once her father made it to relative safety. She hugged him as her mom did the same.

The little girl got the attention of both her parents as she pointed at the slowly descending beam. They all scrambled out of the way as the hand finally moved and maneuvered it's way back out of the hole their previous attacker made and settled right outside. They all moved to look at the large eye staring back at them expectantly. Owen was happy at the semi successful mission. _'Now to get them out of here._' He lifted his head for a moment to look around, he turned to see if he could pick up the sound of any titans nearby. Thankfully, none were around. He then laid his head back down to look through the window again, the people inside flinch at the sudden movement and huddle closer. How the hell was he going to do this?

Owen doesn't have time to spare, there's important main plot things he has to get to before everything goes to hell. He put his hand right up against the hole flat on the ground. The family didn't seem to know what to do next so he tried to make a beckoning motion with his hand. The adults turn to look at each other surprised. Owen made a grunting noise to try and get their attention again. They looked at the window, and he looked at his own hand, to make them look back at his hand too. He tried to make a beckoning motion again. _'Come on, just hop on. I don't have time!' _

The man said something to his wife as he looked in between her and Owen. The wife looked at him startled and began to shake her head. The giant himself was too busy keeping an eye out to really pay attention, but he hoped they were talking some sense in there. Because if they're not he'll forcefully have to move them out of there, which he'd rather _not_ do.

After a minute of tense waiting, the man leaned onto his wife a bit as he tried to stand up. Once he was finally standing, his injured left leg was hovering above the ground. He whispered reassuringly his wife who nodded. They all looked unsure but still made their way to his awaiting hand.

_'Now this guy was a smart cookie.' _From there on Owen decided he liked this family and will try to protect them to the best of his abilities. This man didn't even hesitate and took action. Owen had seen enough arrogant people in command while watching the show and honestly thought he would have to drag these guys kicking and screaming. That would risk injury, and he didn't want that.

When they made it beside his hand, Owen moved to sitting position. Careful not to move the hand flat on the looked down at them, and for the first time they saw his whole face. The little girl trembled and gripped at the mans leg like a lifeline as the wife hugged him and he looked up wide-eyed. Oh great, he spooked them just with his looks, and after they've made so much progress! Well, he didn't blame them. If he saw a titan like him in their position he'd shit his pants too.

Owen made a sad attempt at hiding the right side of his face with his hand and turning his head slightly away from them. This caught the man off guard and made him look from scared to confused and slightly curious. So he gathered enough courage to interact with the odd creature. "So you just want us to hop on?" Owen was sure the man probably felt a bit crazy to try and talk with one of the things that have been eating humans for years. He saw the surprised look he got when he responded with a nod. The other two stopped trembling and looked at him surprised. That seemed to be enough encouragement to get them moving. So with some effort, the man climbed onto Owen's hand and even with his injured leg, still helped his daughter and wife onto the hand as well. Even from all the way up there, their scent was a lot stronger than Owen expected. But he tried to ignore it as best he could, he'll just have to get used to it.

Once they were all seated, Owen cupped his hand to try to keep them from falling and began to get up. The family quickly grabbed onto his fingers, afraid to fall off. The little girl grappled her parents and buried her face on their clothes. He attempted to not accidentally jostled them standing at full height, he looked down at all the little humans that were in his care. Their lives were _literally _in the palm of his hands, he must protect them! They were so _tiny_, he couldn't get over it. Owen looked around for a safe place to bring the too. They were so close to the wall and so far away from the closest thing around was the walls, maybe there were some Garrisons still around that could help these guys out. It was the quickest option so that's what Owen was gonna do. Holding his hand close to his chest, he made his way towards the walls.

Now that they were more settled, the man peeked out from in between Owen's fingers to see how high up they were. So far they weren't being eaten, so that was a good sign. While making their way through the small pathways Owen shimmied his way through carefully, which didn't go unnoticed by the man.

Once he got close enough, Owen looked up at the 50 meter wall and tried to spot any soldiers walking by. From this far down he could barely see anything, but the further he walked the sooner he could spot some small shapes walking by on top. Now how was he going to do this? If he called out to them he might scare them away, or they'll just ignore him, or they might try to kill him. Who knows?

While scratching under his chin in thought he spotted something the direction he was walking, hanging off the wall along with some others higher up. As he got closer he could finally tell what it was. _'Wait, that's right! The pulley system they used to get the horses over the wall when Eren got kidnapped. It's what they use to get everything on top of the wall. Of course there's a chance I would've run into some, since they were in the middle of cleaning duty before the attack.' _It looks like he just might be able to reach the lower one and drop off his passengers there. The garrison should spot them and pull them back up. The perfect plan!

He was finally at arms length of the wall when a titan walked up from between the buildings. This one is the closest to Owen's height that he's seen up close, he usually stays away from any big ones. They may not attack him but they're still very unnerving. He heard some startled screams from his small passengers and instinctively pulled his hand closer to himself. The dumb thing looked just about ready to pounce as Owen got ready. He put his hand on its face as it tried to reach for his other hand that held its prize. It even bit down between his fingers at a sad attempt to get Owen to loosen his grip. It was definitely stronger than the smaller ones, he should end this quick. So Owen tried to balance himself in one foot and did the best kick he could muster without moving too much. All the while keeping a tight, but not too tight, grip on the small family. The titan was kicked to the ground a few meters away, but not without 5 deep slashes across it's face, taking out it's eyes.

That should take a minute to heal. He can't fight properly with people in his hand, so he should get them to safety as fast as possible. Keeping an eye on his foe, Owen quickly turned around and reached up as far as he could to get his palm as close to the crate as possible. He had to go on the tip of his toes to properly reach, and laid his hand flat so they can move. The sight of a much safer platform got them moving right away with the father lifting his kid into the crate first. While the mother was moving in, Owen felt a tight grip on his shoulder jostling him. The woman lost her footing almost falling into the grasp of the titan attempting to climb Owen. He couldn't reach the titan with his free arm without turning, which was out of the question. He was stuck.

_'Get off me you filthy bastard!' _Owen roared at the other titan. Just then he felt a familiar feeling on his spine before it extended long enough to pierce through the other titan. While the titan struggled to pull out of his spiked prison, Owen's last two passengers managed to hop off the giant palm. Now with both free hands Owen was able to retract his spine that was soaked in blood, and properly fight the thing. It was struggling with multiple large stab wounds all over it's right side. It was an easy kill overall, with just one swipe of his sharp fingertips to the nape and it was down. As his clawed hand returned to normal, Owen looked to check on the family of three who were all staring back down at him wide eyed. He doesn't know what compelled him to wave, but he did a small awkward wave towards them. Maybe it was the awkward silence, god he hated awkward silences. To his surprise they waved back. Huh.

_'I wonder how they'll explain getting into a crate at least 15 meters off the ground with no ODM gear. They can't just say a weird ass titan waltz up to them and gave them a ride there, everyone will think they're crazy!' _Maybe he should stick around for a bit, kill a few titans so people will believe them. Though it's a bit risky to make himself known, but he already did anyways. _'Too late for that.' _

Sure enough, after a few minutes the garrison did spot them and started to pull them up. Meanwhile a few titans did happen to come by, and Owen disposed of them easily enough. He turned to try and spot them on top of the wall. Though they were pretty small he could still see them conversing with some soldiers along with some hand waves and pointing gestures. _'Seems like they spotted me alright, and they've made it to safety. I guess that's my que to leave.' _

After debating it in his head for a while, Owen finally decided to dive into the maze of buildings in hopes of finding the plot around there somewhere. He only killed a couple titans in his way, he can't go around hunting titans only, he had priorities after all. While walking he also decided to play around with his ability, making some bones stretch and retract to get familiar with the feeling. _'I guess I can't really feel any pain either. If so, I'm pretty sure stretching and ripping my skin this much with this ability would hurt like hell. You would think missing half of my face would tip me off.' _Maybe some training will give him a fighting chance against these people.

After walking aimlessly for a few minutes, he was finally able to spot a familiar group of trainees.

* * *

**Y'ALL PROBABLY THOUGHT I WAS DEAD. Sorry! So, one month I say, I will have time, I say. Sorry for the extra month delay, it's just moving, and finals, and self doubt making me procrastinate over and over again. I know this chapter was lacking a bit, but the next chapter you'll get to see some familiar faces do not fret! Owen does look a bit different from what I described in the first chapter so I'll have to edit that at some point. I'll probably make a deviantart soon and upload some art there so you guys will get to see how my boi looks like! Should I also upload this story to Ao3? I probably will anyways since I also use that website a lot. I'll have a link to both by next chapter (if I have them ready by then) and in my bio. I tried to go back and edit, but if you see any typos please excuse that! Feel free to leave a review! They're my main motivator in this so don't be shy! I'll try to get the next chapter out… when I can. **


End file.
